Gadayn Andarys
Gadayn Andarys is a Dunmer merchant who resides and conducts business in Vivec City. He can be found inside his general goods store on the topmost floor of Hlaalu Canton, the Hlaalu Plaza. Gadayns Andarys is a member of House Hlaalu, where he has the rank of Retainer. He is in love with Eraldil, to whom he writes a love letter. Background Gadayn Andarys is madly in love with the Bosmer noblewoman Eraldil. He has not only written a love letter to her but seems to have been following her around, as a conversation with him suggests. During his related quest Andarys' love growes quite obsessive, up to the point that he is ready to trick her in drinking a love potion in order to make her willing to marry him. Interactions For the Love of a Bosmer After finding the Letter from Gadayn lying around on Hlaalu Plaza the Nerevarine may talk to Andarys about it. Andarys admits that he is in love with Eraldil, who can usually be found at the Hlaalu Waistworks. He asks them to help him with his love and talk to Eraldil about his feelings. Eraldil's reaction on the Nerevarine's inquieries are dismissive. She hints, however, that her cousin Glathel might be interested. When delivering Gadayns Andarys the news of Eraldil's rejection the Nerevarine has the possibility to either convince him to court for Glathel instead or support him with his plans by bringing Eraldil a love potion. Equipment *Common Shirt *Expensive Amulet *Expensive Pants *Expensive Shoes Conversations Greeting (carrying the Letter from Gadayn) "You say you've found a love letter of mine? Oh, dear. That is embarrassing." :love letter (if they have shown the letter to Eraldil) "You've already shown it to her? So, you've spoken to Eraldil? What did she say?" :love letter (if Eraldil is dead) "Well, none of that matters anymore. I've heard that Eraldil is dead. Now we'll never be together." :love letter "You found that? Oh, dear. I really meant to throw that away. It's all true, though. I have loved her since the moment I first set eyes on her. I just haven't had the courage to speak to her yet. Perhaps you'll speak to her for me? Plead my case? I'd be very grateful." ::"Sorry. You're on your own." "No? Well, perhaps one day I'll get the courage to speak with her myself." ::"I will speak to her on your behalf." "You will? Wonderful. If you'll just tell her how I feel, tell her how happy I'd make her, I'm sure she'd be interested. You'll probably find her in the Waistworks. That's where I've watched...seen her at times." :::Greeting "Have you spoken to Eraldil yet?" :::love letter "One day she'll be mine. I'm sure of it." :::spoken to Eraldil (if they have not spoken to her) "Oh. Well, come back when you've spoken to her, friend!" :::spoken to Eraldil (if they have spoken to her) "She said she wanted nothing to do with me? But...that's awful. I was certain she'd at least consider the idea. Well, I'll have to go to my backup plan." ::::backup plan "Well, I figured there was the slight chance she wouldn't be interested in me right away, so I had an alchemist mix up a special potion for me. For anyone else, it will seem a normal health potion, but if Eraldil drinks it, she'll find herself incredibly attracted to me. Perhaps you'll deliver it to her for me?" :::::"Perhaps you might speak to her cousin, instead." "Her cousin, you say? Well, I suppose this was a pretty ridiculous scam. And...if her cousin has half of Eraldil's beauty, she'd still be twice as beautiful as any other woman I've met. Perhaps I'll look her up some time, friend. Thank you for your help." ::::::Greeting (after ten days) "Greetings, friend! What a wonderful day! As you can see, all is well with me...or should I say us? Glathel and I are now married, and nothing could be better." ::::::nothing could be better "It's been simply wonderful, my friend. Glathel and I are perfectly suited for one another. Here, please take this as a token of our gratitude." :::::::Greeting How can I help you, my favorite friend? :::::"I'll deliver the potion for you." "I appreciate the help, friend. Just tell her it's an apology from Gadayn. She should accept it then. Then, once she drinks it, she'll fall into my arms in no time!" ::::::Greeting "Did you deliver the potion to Eraldil?" ::::::apology from Gadayn "Yes, I'm sure she'll accept my apologies...and the potion of course." ::::::backup plan "Well, there's a reason it's a backup plan, you know." ::::::deliver the potion (if they have not yet delivered it) "Not yet? Well, let me know when you do!" ::::::deliver the potion (if they have delivered it) "Wonderful! I'm sure this will work. Thank you for your help, my very good friend. I'll make sure to name our first child after you. How does Name Andarys sound? Oh, and take this as a token of our friendship. Soon she'll be mine!" :::::::Greeting "Oh. It's you. Well, I hope you're happy. That stupid love potion idea of yours worked, and now look what it's gotten me. She's a monster! Nagging, complaining, spending all my money. How could you let me get into this? Well, what do you want?" ::::::::Greeting "What do you want?" Gadayn Andarys "That's me!" Appearances * pl:Gadayn Andarys Category:Morrowind: Merchants Category:Morrowind: Vivec Characters Category:Morrowind: House Hlaalu Members